The Prince and His Pauper
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: As the head of Katsuya Corp., Jounouchi isn't used to being ignored. Especially by some ordinary classmate with a stick up his rear-end. (Mainly SetoJou, COMPLETED)
1. Part 1

Title: The Prince and His Pauper  
Author: Kleptomaniac Can Opener  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Seto x Jou (others to come)  
Status: On-going  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Yugi-Oh.  
Summary: As the head of Katsuya Corp., Jounouchi isn't used to being ignored. Especially by  
some ordinary classmate with a stick up his rear-end.  
  
Notes: This is for the Plot Bunny Freeze Frame Challenge at 'A Dragons Lair'!  
If you're part of the group, you can look up Plot Bunny Photo #3 for the reference.  
  
======  
  
The Prince and His Pauper  
Part 1  
  
======  
  
He's the guy everyone learned to ignore on the first day of school. He didn't make it hard to  
forget he existed at all.  
Until he talked, then everyone knew he existed. Painfully so.  
  
Whispers are exchanged, their words meant to be private though they reach the young man's  
ears anyway.  
"He's gonna be in so much trouble."  
"I can't believe he spoke to the teacher like that!"  
"Does he want to get suspended?"  
"What's his problem?"  
  
He continues to tune them all out, reading his book.

-  
  
"Man! That Kaiba thinks he's such a bad ass!" A certain brown-eye, blond by the name of  
Jounouchi Katsuya sits back and huffs, balancing on the hind legs of his chair with his feet on his  
desk.  
"Just ignore him," advises a cute girl with a yellow ribbon to keep her long purple hair in a  
ponytail. She proudly goes by the name of Nozaka Miho, Ribbon to her friends. "All he does is  
sit there reading anyways."  
"What's he got this time?" wonders Honda Hiroto, a boy with brown hair done up in a fin-shape.  
" 'Russian for Quick-studies' and 'Russian Business Made Easy'," she answers after taking a  
quick peek around Honda to the silent boy in the back of the class. "EEP!" She hides behind her  
friend's larger frame when ice blue eyes rise to glare at her. Jou snorts.  
"Don't let the freak scare ya, Ribbon."  
"Who are you calling a freak, mutt?" Jou is on his feet so fast that his chair topples over.  
"Oh you did NOT just call me a dog!" The blond's raised fist shakes in his sudden anger.  
"You have a problem with that, mongrel?" sneers Kaiba Seto, putting down his book. With a  
sharp flick of his wrist, he brushes chestnut strands from his hard eyes.  
"Yeah I got a problem with it, ya hardass! And it ain't the only thing! You're a real jerk and your  
attitude stinks!"  
"Yapping from a puppy doesn't carry far, mutt."  
"Them's fighting words, Kaiba!" Seto's reply is dull and sarcastic.  
"Ooh, I'm so scared."  
"That's it! I've had it with you!" Seto smirks as Jou pulls a fist back.  
"Better behave, mutt. Your master just returned."  
"Wha? Master?!"  
  
"Jou! What are you doing?" shouts a small boy with large violet eyes and tri-color hair.  
"Aw, let him smack the guy, Yug," cuts in Honda. "He deserves it." Muto Yugi frowns in  
disapproval.  
"Stop it, Jou. You could get in trouble, even suspended."  
"Fine, fine..." The blond turns away to return to his desk.  
"Poor puppy got reprimanded."  
"KAIBA!" Jou jerks back around, ready to pounce the smirking teen.

-  
  
Jou grits his teeth as he and Seto sit in the office, waiting to be scolded. He shifts the ice pack  
over his eye. "You hit like a girl, Kaiba."  
"Tell that to your face, mutt."  
"GRR!"  
  
An elder gentleman steps in and closes the door. "Well, well. Jounouchi, Kaiba, I hear you two  
were fighting in class. Care to explain why?"  
"Kaiba was being a jerk!"  
"I had been minding my own business when 'he' called me a freak."  
"You were glaring at Ribbon!"  
"She was staring at me!"  
  
The principal groans as the boys move further and further back to past 'transgressions'.  
  
This might take a while.

-  
  
A small hand turns down the rock music his sound system is happily spewing, due to the ringing  
of the phone. "Kaiba residence."  
"It's me, Mokuba."  
"Oniisama! What is it?"  
"I'm going to be late tonight. Will you be okay?"  
"Of course I will be. I'll keep dinner warm."  
  
Seto exchanges goodbyes before hanging up the office phone, then heads off for detention. He  
resists the urge to perform the immature gesture of rolling his eyes when Jou speaks. "Had to call  
your mommy, Kaiba?"  
"Not that it's any of your business," he says while taking his seat, "but I had to call my brother."  
"Bet he's glad you're not coming home."  
"Don't speak of things you know nothing about," he snaps.  
"Ouch! I think I hit a nerve." The blond grins. Anything further is left unsaid as the teacher enters  
the room.  
  
Jou sighs, very bored. He's already done his homework and the teacher won't let him sleep, so  
all he has left to do is look around for a bit. He pauses on Seto. How the brunet dresses is in  
reflection of his grades. Perfect, down to the fold creases on his uniform and ever strand of hair  
on his head.  
What a contrast to how Jou wears his own uniform, wrinkled and untucked.  
  
Jou snorts to himself, thinking his classmate is a total tight-ass. But before he turns away, Seto  
does something he's never seen him do until now. The navy jacket slips off one shoulder then the  
other, leaving Seto in a white shirt that seems to be getting on the small side. The short sleeves  
allow surprisingly toned arms to be revealed. Jou finds himself licking his lips. Seto looks up at  
that moment, making Jou tear his eyes away to stare at the blackboard.  
  
Seto isn't fooled.  
  
Jou props his elbow on the desk and rests his chin on his palm. At some point in time, he's  
staring at his classmate again. Brown eyes search out the tell-tell lines of someone who works  
out, imagining that body without the cloth when he locates them.  
The blond blinks. It's obvious to him that Seto is in excellent condition. So why isn't he in gym  
like everyone else?  
  
"What, pray tell, are you staring at?"  
"Why aren't you in gym?" Seto scowls.  
"It's none of your business."  
"Aw, c'mon. It can't hurt to tell me."  
"It's NONE of YOUR business."  
"Geez, grouch." Jou frowns and goes back to staring at the blackboard. Seto's body may be  
appealing, but he knows trashcans with better personalities.  
  
Really though, who would have thought the infuriating teen had been hiding that under his jacket?  
With Seto's personality, Jou would have thought the brunet would be showing off. Probably  
some crap about superior strength to go with his superior brains.  
  
Brown eyes glaze over as he further plays out the situation. Jou can imagine the other boy as a  
basketball player, seeing how much his legs make up his tall figure. He can just see how the  
sweat would drip down the lean body, the strong muscles working under firm flesh. A grin  
spreads over Jou's lips as his mind moves on to after the game and thus, to the shower. Those  
long fingers would spread the soap over the panels of Seto's-the teacher's voice breaks through  
his daydream.  
  
"Okay, you two can go now." Seto is prompt in leaving, ignoring the feel of Jou's eyes on him.  
  
To his credit, Jou doesn't run out like a madman. Rather, he grabs his bag and heads for the  
nearest restroom where his daydream insists on continuing to his inconvenience. Splashing cold  
water on his face isn't doing any good as it only enhances the imaginary shower scene. Jou  
shivers, his hand traveling down his chest and stomach like the trail dream-Seto is tracing down  
his own body.  
  
"God, something is so wrong with me if I'm noticing that jackass." That doesn't make his arousal  
go away.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he grabs hold of the nearest sink and turns the cold water on full blast,  
then sticks his head under the rushing current.  
  
=/=/=  
  
"Niichan!" Jou smiles and hugs his petite little sister. "Why are you wet?"  
"Hey, Shizuka. Um, no reason. Sorry I'm late."  
"You got detention again, didn't you?" A small disapproving frown graces her lips. Jou  
sweatdrops.  
"Got it in one. Is dinner ready?"  
"Almost. Probably another twenty minutes."  
"Alrighty. I'll be in the bath."  
  
The bedroom floor is quickly visited by Jou's schoolbag, followed at once by his uniform. In  
spite of his efforts, the image of Seto is still burned into his memory. He's all he could think of on  
the car ride home.  
  
He sighs as he steps into his private bath. He needs to douse more than his head with cold water  
to fix his problem. "It's just lust...no biggie."  
  
=/=/=  
  
"Mokuba, it's time for your medication."  
"But I don't like taking it..." The small boy pulls his thick black mane into a high ponytail.  
"It's for your own good." Seto gets out a miniature briefcase, inside are several syringes and a  
glass container filled with a clear lavender liquid. "Come here." Mokuba sits between Seto's legs  
and bows his head forward.  
"Owwww..." he whines as the needle penetrates the soft space below the base of his skull.  
"There, it's done." He lightly drops a kiss on the back of Mokuba's neck in silent apology.  
  
"May I go back to my book now?"  
"Did you finish all of today's lessons?"  
"Sure did!" He looks up at Seto with an adorable, proud smile, his eyes unblinking. Seto  
steadies his voice as he stares into those unseeing orbs.  
"Go ahead."  
"Yay!" The boy zips off.  
  
Seto's own eyes sadden for a moment. He looks at what's left of the pale liquid. "I might have to  
find other work before the job comes..."


	2. Part 2

Title: The Prince and His Pauper  
Author: Kleptomaniac Can Opener  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): Seto x Jou, Honda x Jou  
Status: On-going  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Yugi-Oh.  
Summary: As the head of Katsuya Corp., Jounouchi isn't used to being ignored. Especially by  
some ordinary classmate with a stick up his rear-end.  
  
Notes: This is for the Plot Bunny Freeze Frame Challenge at 'A Dragons Lair'!  
Look up Plot Bunny Photo #3 for the reference.

xxxxxx

The Prince and His Pauper  
Part 2

xxxxxx

Miho waves her hand in front of Jou's eyes. "Jou? You home?"  
"Huh? Wha?"  
"We've been calling you for five minutes," replies Yugi. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, you've been zoning out all morning," adds Honda.  
"M fine. Just been thinking." The lunch bell rings. They watch as Seto gathers all his things and  
leave.  
"Where do you think he goes?" wonders Miho.  
"What do you mean?" questions Jou.  
"You don't know? People talked about it for at least a month," explains Honda.  
"Apparently he leaves the school grounds," finishes Yugi.  
"Weird..." Jou walks over to he window and watches the taller teen walk right past he gates. "Huh."  
  
"Hey! How about we try out the new arcade?"  
"Great idea, Miho," agrees Yugi. "It'll be fun!"  
"How about tomorrow?" suggests Jou.  
"Why tomorrow?"  
"I have a meeting early morning and Shizuka will skin me alive if I don't do my homework  
again." Honda laughs.  
"Man! She's got you whipped!" Jou swings an arm around the other boy's neck, holding him on  
the tight side, to everyone's amusement. "Urk!"  
"Thanks for volunteering to help me, Honda ol' buddy!" Miho and Yugi laugh.  
  
"Ribbon!"  
"Anzu!" Miho hugs the bouncy brunette. "I haven't seen you all day! Where were you?"  
"I had an audition. I'm in the finals!" Both girls squeal and bounce, drawing the eyes of every  
male in the area. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you."  
"What is it? What is it?" Anzu leans towards her friend and performs the infamous stage whisper.  
"A bunch of us were talking about Kaiba cause of that spat he had with Minamoto-san, and I  
heard from a friend who heard from a friend, from a friend, from a friend that Kaiba's an orphan.  
That's why he's such as ass. He totally hates adults or something."  
"And everyone else," cracks Honda.  
"I'm sure there's someone he likes..." defends Yugi, ever the good-natured optimist. Anzu just  
shrugs.  
"And from a slightly less reliable source, Kaiba's often seen in the red-light district."  
"No way! Seriously!"  
"Don't be surprised, Ribbon," says Honda. "Not like anyone here will give it to that jerk."  
  
Jou mentally scowls. It's easy for him to see Seto with a couple of slutty babes hanging off each  
arm. He mentally slaps himself. He shouldn't care, he doesn't even like the guy!  
  
"Guys, we should go eat before lunch is over." The mention of food snaps Jou back to reality.  
"Good idea, Yug! Let's go!" 

-  
  
When they return to class, Seto is already back at his desk reading his Russian books. Jou  
exchanges hello's with his fellow classmates as he reclaims his seat. For some reason, it really  
irks him that Seto is simply ignoring him. Sure it was always annoying before, but now...  
  
"Geez, you too good to say 'hi' or something?" No response is forthcoming. Jou growls and  
stalks to the back of the class. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" Yugi rushes over and grabs his friend's  
sleeve.  
"Jou! What are you doing?" The blond grits his teeth when Seto continues to ignore him. He  
slams his palms on the brunet's desk, making everyone but his intended target jump. Cold eyes  
finally look at him.  
  
"What do you want, mutt?"  
"Stop calling me that, you damn...damn VAGABOND!"  
"Jou!" Jou shakes the small boy off his arm, glaring at Seto. The taller teen closes his book,  
expression tight.  
"Care to say that again, MUTT?" Jou puts his face right in Seto's, his hot breath rolling over  
stony features.  
"I said, You. Damn. VA-GA-BOND."  
  
Somewhere beyond the pounding of blood between his ears, Jou can almost hear Honda  
attempting to warn him about something. He tries to listen in, but the endless depths of frozen  
artic seas holds him spellbound.  
The teacher pulling his ear easily takes his mind off of Seto's eyes.  
  
"I will NOT have you disrupting my class again, Jounouchi Katsuya! You may be head honcho  
at your fancy company, but here I'M the big cheese! Now take your seat or you'll get detention  
for a month!"  
"Ow! Ow! All right! Ow! Just let go!" He rubs his abused ear and returns to his desk, Seto's  
sharp smirk following him.

=/=/=  
  
The rough hand slides down the slick flesh of his back as the hand's owner rams into him,  
striking that spot deep inside that makes his every nerve sing in ecstasy.  
His fists dig into the sweat-soaked sheets, his body straining with every thrust. He gasps and  
pants, starving for more than air. He needs that final push, his release.  
  
Those cold sapphires that always glare at him demand it.  
"AHH!"  
  
The two teens take greedy gulps of air. The wet sheets don't do much to help cool them down  
after going at it for the better part of three hours. "Damn, man. Who were you thinking about  
that got you THAT excited?"  
"Whaddya mean?" Jou mumbles against his friend's shoulder. Honda rolls his eyes, then flinches  
when sweat drips into one. He knocks his now floppy hair away to prevent more painful  
occurrences.  
"C'mon, you can tell me. Not like we're romantically involved or anything. Besides, I happen to  
remember you yelling Jack Sparrow last time and Legolas the time before that." Jou blushes.  
"Yeah, well, they're really hot."  
"So tell me who's hot this time. Promise not to laugh."  
"Promise promise?"  
"Promise promise."  
  
Jou sits up and rests his arms on his knees. "Well?" urges Honda.  
"Um..." Honda sits up too, looking at his fair friend.  
"C'mon, I promised I wouldn't laugh."  
"I...I was thinkin' bout...Kaiba."  
"You're shittin' me!" The idea of Jou being attracted to that certain classmate is ludicrous in his  
opinion. "That guy's a total dickweed!"  
"I know! That's why I didn't wanna say anything! I don't like the guy, but..."  
"But?"  
"You know how they turn off the AC after hours so detention is hot as all get out?" Honda  
nods. "Seto took off his jacket."  
"That iceberg can get hot?"  
"I was surprised too. But damn, man. You should have seen him! He was still wearing a shirt but  
I could tell he has one hellva body!"  
"But it's KAIBA, and the guy's totally straight." Jou groans and lays his head against his folded  
arms.  
"I know...I don't get it either. There's just...something about him."  
"That why you started that fight?"  
"I dunno...I guess. Maybe." Honda shakes his head.  
"You got it bad. Who woulda thunk?"  
"Shut up. I don't got anything bad outside of one-sided lust."  
"Your screaming Legolas is one-sided lust, Jou."  
  
Knock knock!  
  
"Niichan! You told me to remind you about your science project!" Both boys jump, the  
conversation forgotten for the moment.  
"Shit!"  
"We forgot!"

=/=/=  
  
The meeting was long, boring, and didn't tell him anything he hadn't already predicted. Talk  
about a waste of time. Even worse, it was much longer than it should have been because one  
guy wouldn't shut up! And now, he's late. The others expected him at the arcade twenty minutes  
ago!  
  
The flaps of his white trench coat billow out as he dashes through the streets. "Just my luck this  
happens when I sent the driver home!" Jou says with a scowl on his face. "So much for the  
leisurely walk!" He takes a sharp turn. "Yoink! Shortcut!" He runs down an ally and exits into  
the 'adult' part of town.  
  
At Shizuka's insistence, Jou tends to stay away from the red-light district. After all, what would  
people think? It's a scandal just waiting to happen.  
But he can't disappoint his friends now, can he?  
  
Kaiba pressed to a wall.  
A man in an Armani suit holds him down, large hands clutching the brunet's wrists.  
Jou sees green and red, and it's not Christmas.  
  
"Oi! Get off him!" Black hair brushes over Seto's neck as the man turns his head to look at Jou.  
"One of your admirers, Seth?"  
"More like a stray dog." Jou's hands form white-knuckle fists.  
"My, my. What a protective little puppy." The man smirks. "Am I infringing on your  
territory?" Seto snorts and the man chuckles.  
"Get. Off. Him." The man merely chuckles again.  
"I really should be going anyway." He gives Seto a long and deep parting kiss. "See you around,  
Seth."  
  
Jou glares at the man's back until the dark stained windows of his sports car hides him from  
view. "Man, Kaiba! Why'd you let a creep like that get the upper hand on y-" A hard right hook  
to his jaw cuts him off and sends him to land on his ass. "Ow! Fuck! What was that for?" The  
rest of his dignified rant dies off as he gets a clear look at his classmate.  
  
Long blue, tailor-fit trench coat sans shirt, black leather pants so low Jou can tell Seto must  
shave, and knee-high boots. It's a full minute before the blond realizes he's being yelled at.  
  
"-none of your business! And do you understand just how much money I lost, you fucking  
mongrel?"  
"A hundred-thousand."  
"If it was that much you'd be DEAD!"  
"No, for a day." Jou climbs back to his feet, dusting the dirt off his white trench coat. "A  
hundred-thousand. Is that enough?"  
  
For once, Seto is speechless.


	3. Part 3

Title: The Prince and His Pauper  
Author: Kleptomaniac Can Opener  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Seto x Jou, Honda x Jou  
Status: On-going  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Yugi-Oh.  
Summary: As the head of Katsuya Corp., Jounouchi isn't used to being ignored. Especially by  
some ordinary classmate with a stick up his rear-end.  
  
Notes: This is for the Plot Bunny Freeze Frame Challenge at 'A Dragons Lair'!  
Look up Plot Bunny Photo #3 for the reference.

Additional Note: There is some NC-17 material for this chapter, just not on this site. If you want  
the full version you can join 'A Dragons Lair', look me up on mediaminer dot org, adultfanfiction  
dot net (under Klepto), or find it in my LiveJournal.

XXXXXX  
  
The Prince and His Pauper  
Part 3

XXXXXX  
  
Seto feels he must be out of his mind. He should have said hell no, but Mokuba needs his  
medicine. Without it, his eyes won't be in any condition for the surgery.  
Everything is for Mokuba. And if he has to sleep with the annoying mutt, then so be it.  
  
Though he has to admit...he doesn't mind THAT much. If anything, Jounouchi amuses him. He  
could certainly do worse.  
  
Seto shifts gears, speeding down the road. "How did you afford this car?"  
"It was a gift." Seto's tone left no room for questions, but Jou could already guess considering  
the situation. "A left at the next intersection, correct?"  
"Yeah. You should be able to see the house soon." Jou shifts in his seat to stare at Seto,  
thinking. The brunet scowls.  
"What?"  
"Why do you need so much money?"  
"Was my back story included in the deal?"  
"Geez, I'll tag on another fifty-g." Seto smirks, satisfied with the deal.  
"It's for my brother. The surgery itself is ridiculously priced, the medicine to prepare him for it is  
just as bad. A month's worth of medicine costs eighty thousand."  
"SHIT! That's robbery!"  
"In short."  
  
The car stops at a red light and Seto flips on the left turn signal.  
  
"...does your brother know?"  
"No."  
"So...what's this surgery he needs?" Seto glares fiercely. "Okay, okay, we won't touch that  
subject." The car takes the turn in an angry jerk, making Jou bump his head against the window. "Ow!  
Hey! I'm paying you a hundred-and-fifty grand! You can be a little gentler!"  
  
The car slows as the Jounouchi Manor comes into view.  
  
Seto ignores the stares of the manor's servants. Being stared at is something he's gotten used to.  
He follows Jou through the many halls and past several doors leading to who knows where.  
During the entire time, he has to listen to the blond ramble on. He always did peg him for the chatty type.  
  
"Ah, damn! I forgot to call the guys!" Jou pulls out his cell phone, dialing the number for the  
arcade. After a couple rings, the manager picks up. "Hey, this is Jounouchi. Yeah. My buddies  
there? Yeah, let me talk to them." It's not long before he can hear Honda speaking over the loud  
noises in the background.  
"Where the hell are you, man?"  
"Sorry, man, I won't be able to make it today. Something came up."  
"Up being the secret word of the day," cracks Seto. Jou snorts, unable to completely hold in his laughter.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothin', Honda. Nothin'. Anyway, I'm sorry. I'll treat you guys somewhere to make up for it! Honest!"  
"Yeah, yeah, alright. See you around."  
  
Jou slips his phone back into its holder. "Geez! You had to say that while I was talking?" Seto smirks.  
"You know you liked it. Or are you telling me," he twists and cups Jou's groin even as they're  
walking, "you're not UP?"  
  
Jou thanks every god that he's heard of that they're right by his room.  
  
Clothing is quickly discarded.  
Hands touch skin, mouths and tongues taste.  
Hot breath tickles his ear.  
  
Seto's words alone electrify his senses like the attack of a Blue Eyes. Jou arches and withers,  
begging for more.  
  
The blond's moans make him grin. Never has Seto had such a sensitive partner.  
  
"Lube, mutt." Jou points in the general direction of the nightstand.  
"That...that thing. The-the drawer...thing." seto chuckles. He's already blowing the puppy's mind  
away and the fun has only gotten started. He pops open the cap.  
"Mutt, I'm going to make you howl."  
  
And howl he did.  
Loud, long, and many times.

-  
  
Seto watches Jou's chest gently rise and fall with each breath. In sleep, he could almost mistake  
Jou for an angel.  
He glances to the clock on the nightstand. He still has some time before he has to return home.  
  
It won't hurt to stay a while.  
Just a little while.  
  
Around an hour later, Jou stirs from his satisfied slumber. "Man, I don't remember ever feeling  
THIS good."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"Go for it." Jou stretches like a great golden cat, a soft smile on his pretty face. Seto's heart  
skips a beat.  
  
Seto has had his fair share of good-looking, even gorgeous, lovers, male and female alike. But  
Jou is different. There's just...something about him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" The blond sits up, glaring at his classmate. "You better not be  
messin' with my business papers!"  
"Your sense of business needs improvement, mutt. And all I did was provide some footnotes,  
free of charge." Jou growls.  
"What would you know about the gaming industry?"  
"More than you apparently. It's just free advice, take it or leave it." Seto places the papers in a  
neat pile then stands. "I'm going home."  
"Hey, I didn't mean nothin' by it. You can stay." Jou slides off the bed, taking long strides to  
Seto's side.  
"I have to give Mokuba his medicine."  
"Oh...uh, see you at school, I guess." Seto doesn't even say goodbye.  
  
Jou sighs and sits at his reading desk. The leather is uncomfortable against his naked flesh, but  
he's too lazy to put his pants on. "What the? He rearranged everything! How am I gonna find  
anything? Oh, hey, I've been looking for this all week."

-/-/-

"Oniisama! You're back!"  
"Of course. Did you have fun today?"  
"Sure did! The new microphone you got me let me talk to girl all the way in America! She's blind  
too!" Seto ruffles the child's thick mane of hair.  
"I'm glad you made a new friend. Go get ready to take your medicine while I get out of my work  
clothes."  
"Aww, okay." Mokuba runs to his room to fetch his hair tie, then he pokes his head back out. "Oh,  
the doctor wants you to set up another appointment before the end of the month."  
"Alright."  
  
Once in his room, he relaxes and removes the offending articles of clothing. In truth, he prefers  
more conservative outfits, but those don't pay the bills as often.  
"Oniisama! I'm ready!" Slipping on something more comfortable, Seto exits his room.

-/-/-

Jou didn't count on feeling so awkward at school the next morning, or the morning after that and  
the morning after that. It was just sex. Really hot, oh-my-god-I'm-gonna-die, sex, but it was  
JUST sex. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.  
  
"There's no way I can LIKE that guy!"  
  
"What are you mumbling to yourself about?" asks Miho.  
"Ack! Don't scare me like that, Ribbon! I'm delicate, you know!" Miho rolls her eyes.  
"Whatever. So, what's going on? You're acting weirder than usual."  
"Just thinkin'. Nothing you gotta worry about."  
"You sure? Cause Yugi and Honda are kinda worried too."  
"I'm cool, I'm cool. I just have some things I need to work out. It's business related." He pastes  
a large grin on his face to show everything's fine. Miho smiles back.  
"Well okay. You know you can talk to us anytime, Jou."  
  
Once Miho rejoins the rest of their small group by the window, Jou risks a quick glance at Seto  
in the back of the class. He frowns. Unlike himself, Seto doesn't appear to feel awkward or  
anything at all.  
He's normal, as always.  
  
Speaking of Seto, the brunet is currently gathering his things to leave. But, it's still the middle of  
the school day. "Hey, where you going?"  
"None of your business, mutt."  
"Jerk!"  
  
He can't believe he likes that guy! Wait, scratch that. He does NOT like Seto!  
PERIOD!  
  
Seto hands the teacher a folded note. After she looks it over, she nods and gives her student the  
okay to go.  
  
Jou fumes for a few minutes more before it occurs to him that it might have to do with Seto's  
brother. "Wonder if he's okay...?"

-/-/-

Seto watches Mokuba read children's books, his nimble fingers sliding over the pages, from  
across the room. "How is he, Sanada-san?" The old doctor sighs, treading a hand through his  
beard.  
"His situation is deteriorating. He needs to get the operation soon or it may become impossible."  
"How soon?"  
"Another month. Tops."  
"I see." Seto looks to the doctor, eyes steeled with determination. "He will have that surgery."


	4. Part 4

Title: The Prince and His Pauper   
Author: Kleptomaniac Can Opener   
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing(s): Seto x Jou, Honda x Jou, Honda/Shizuka implied   
Status: Completed   
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Yugi-Oh.   
Summary: As the head of Katsuya Corp., Jounouchi isn't used to being ignored.   
Especially by some ordinary classmate with a stick up his rear-end. 

Notes: This is for the Plot Bunny Freeze Frame Challenge at 'A Dragons Lair'!   
Look up Plot Bunny Photo #3 for the reference.

--- --- ---

The Prince and His Pauper   
Part 4

--- --- ---

"Jou...Jou!"   
"Huh?" Honda slams his book closed, obviously frustrated. Miho sighs.   
"Jou, we're not going to get any studying done if you don't pay attention."   
"I'm sorry, guys." Jou runs a hand through his bangs, noting they're getting too long. "I'm just preoccupied."   
"Is everything all right?" asks Yugi.   
"Yeah, it is." Honda bashes his fist on the table, making everyone jump out of their skins.   
"Stop bullshitting us! You've been mopin' for a week!"   
"I am not moping!"   
"Fuck yes you are!"

"Guys! Let's not fight over this!" Yugi attempts to cool the other two down, his small arms waving between them.   
"Not to mention you must be totally disturbing Muto-san downstairs," quips Miho. "Look, just tell us already. We can help, and if not, you might at least feel better." Jou finally concedes.   
"I guess you're right..." He sighs and closes his textbook. He cringes a little from the expectant faces of his friends. "I...I...IsleptwithKaiba!"

Under different circumstances, Jou would have found their expressions funny. Yugi is blushing red as a crimson rose, Miho's jaw has dropped to the ground floor in utter disbelief, and Honda...Honda looks to be in a state of shock. Yugi is the first to come around.

"How did this happen?"   
"Um...remember when I was suppose to meet you guys at the arcade? I kinda took the shortcut through the red-light district and uh...bought Kaiba for the day."   
"Oh my God! He's a prostitute?" exclaims Miho.   
"You're shittin' us."   
"I'm not shittin', Honda."

Miho nudges Jou in the ribs. "So how was it?"   
"Aw geez, Ribbon," yells Honda. "Why do you wanna know THAT?"   
"Well, it either had to be really bad or really good for him to act like this. So which is it, Jou?" One can see the gloom cloud looming over him.   
"No offense, Honda, but it was the damn best I ever had."   
"Then the reason you're upset is because Kaiba hasn't been around for the past week," concludes Yugi.   
"I guess."

The silence that stretches amongst the group is rather uncomfortable.

"Alright! Subject change!" No one argues with Honda's decision. "I just remembered something your sister told me to tell you."   
"You better not have been flirting with Shizuka," growls Jou. "I KNOW you. You're not allowed to date her!" Honda grins.   
"Her and your mother would disagree."   
"Oh, you bastard!"

Yugi's little hands cover Jou's mouth. The small boy gives him an apologetic look. "You were saying, Honda?" asks Miho.   
"Some of the big wigs have been gambling at your downtown arena. You probably wanna go stop them." Yugi releases Jou's mouth.   
"Damn straight I'm gonna stop them! If they wanna gamble they can build their own damn arena! C'mon! Let's go!"   
"But the test is tomorrow," protests Yugi.   
"We're just taking a little break, Yug," says Jou, ruffling his friend's spikes.   
"Yeah, we'll study better if we're relaxed," adds Honda.   
"Besides," Miho says with a twinkle in her eye," this sounds like fun."   
"Well, I guess..."   
"Awright! That's the spirit, Yug," exclaims Jou, throwing the petite boy over his shoulder. "Let's go!"   
"Jou! Put me down!" The others laugh good-heartedly.

---

Shizu World, named in honor of Jou's sister, is the largest gaming center in Japan. At the front steps greet two Duel Monsters, Joan of Arc and Red Eyes Black Dragon. Pass the large double doors are several more statues of other Duel Monsters lining the walls of the first level, all the way up to the fourth level where the dueling tables are.   
The extra large elevator drops them off on the highest floor.

More people than usual fill the bustling room even though only one table is currently being used. The stadium-size flat screen on the wall shows what's going on for those who can't see over the crowd. Mixed with the audience are some familiar and not entirely welcomed faces. Jou marches up to the closest one.

"What are you doing here, Otogi?"   
"Scoping out the competition," Otogi Ryuji answers with much sarcasm. Jou glares at him, but Ryuji only rolls his eyes in response. "Same reason as everyone else, Einstein. I heard there was a hot new Duelist kicking everybody's ass. I haven't been disappointed."

"Oh, wow!" Yugi points to the screen. "That's a Blue Eyes on the field!"   
"And there's another in the graveyard," fills in the dice master.   
"He has TWO?" shouts the group of friends.   
"Sure does. Even I want to get a piece of the action."

Honda attempts to get a look at the Duelists, but there are too many people in the way. "Damn, I can't see them."   
"Hey! The Blue Eyes Duelist is making his move," says Yugi.

"Go head, pretty boy! Draw! No matter what you do, I'm taking you out! I found your weakness!"   
"Did you now?" says a smooth voice. Jou and his friends gasp. They know that voice!   
It's Seto!

"First I switch my monsters from defense and put them into attack mode, then I play Monster Reborn! Say hello to an old friend, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"   
"So what? It's not going to help you!"   
"But that's not all." Seto's grin sends a chill down his opponent's spine. "I sacrifice Witty Phantom and Jin, Genie of the Lamp to summon my third Blue Eyes!"   
"A third? There're only four in the first place!"   
"That's right, and I command three."   
"I still have the advantage, pretty boy! My monster has 3500 attack points!"   
"That won't matter for long. I activate Polymerization to form my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

An animated rendering of the powerful monster flashes across the screen for everyone to see.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you only have 700 life points remaining."   
"Shit..."   
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroys your monster and takes 1000 of your life points, bringing you down to zero. Which is what you are." His opponent's cursing is lost to the cheering of the crowd. He reaches into his pocket.   
"Here, take it." He pushes the bundle of money towards the triumphant brunet.

"HOLD IT!" Jou pushes his way to the table. "That was a fuck awesome duel, HOWEVER, there is no gambling in this establishment!"   
"Mind your own business, mutt."   
"My house, my rules, Kaiba!" Fortunately, Jou did not plan to say much after that.   
Seto is once more sporting his blue trench coat, underneath is a sleeveless black turtleneck that leaves nothing to the imagination, several decorative belts with silver chains, tight pants, and heavy knee-high boots.

"Damn, you shopping at Hot Topic now?"   
"Shut up," growls Seto, gathering his cards to leave. Jou follows him.   
"Oi! I'm not done with you! Where have you been for the last week?"   
"It doesn't concern you." Jou grabs Seto's arm.   
"Yes it does! You brought this shit into MY building! If you need money do NOT gamble for it here!" Seto rolls his eyes.   
"So sorry, mutt. I'll be moving elsewhere as soon as I have my arm back." Seto yanks himself from the blond's grip.   
"Dammit, Kaiba! If you need money I can give it to you!" The back fist smacks him so fast he's on the ground before he realizes he's been hit.

Jou's friends run up to him. Honda throws threats at Seto as he rolls up his sleeves. All the while Seto's eyes burn into Jou like dry ice.

"I'm not some charity case for you to take pity on, mongrel!" With Miho and Yugi's help, Jou climbs back to his feet. His cheek is swiftly turning purple.   
"You're gonna be beggin' for pity in a sec, asswipe," bellows Honda, cocking his fist back.   
"Wait!" Jou grabs him by the wrist. "Let me talk to him."   
"Are you fucking nuts?"   
"Probably, but let me talk to him anyway."   
"WE have nothing to talk about, mutt."   
"Look," Jou says sharply as he lets Honda's wrist go and takes a step towards Seto, "I didn't mean to insult you. So I'm sorry. But isn't there some other way you can make your dough?"

Seto pauses, seriously thinking over Jou's words. His blue eyes glance at the display case he can see over the blond's shoulder.   
Inside the Plexiglas box are diagrams and partially made modules. The hologram prototype has been on display for the last several months.

"How far away are you from a working model of the holo-system?"   
"About a year. Why?"   
"Give me access to the labs and I'll have it to you in a week." The group looks at Seto like he's a madman.   
"That's fucking impossible, Kaiba," yells Honda.   
"Jou has some of the top experts working under him. I don't think he needs YOU," snaps Miho.   
"Maybe we should give him a chance..." Yugi says meekly.

Seto ignores all of it, waiting for Jou's answer.

"Normally, I would say 'hell no'. BUT, because that advice you gave me worked out better than I could have dreamed, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. I expect you in my office tomorrow morning, eight o' clock sharp." Seto smirks and rests a hand on his hip.   
"I'll be there."   
"Jou..." Yugi tugs on the boy's sleeve. "What about the test?"   
"I'll do a makeup one." Yugi sweatdrops.   
"You're using this as an excuse to get out of it..."   
"Sure am! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

---

"Shit, I don't know how you did it, but you did it, Kaiba. The damn thing works. I tried for months and months and you did it in a week."   
"Don't burst a vein, puppy. Not everyone can be a genius." Jou raises an eyebrow at the 'softer' insult. Seto had begun using it on and off not long after they started working together.   
"Yeah, whatever." Jou writes out a check. "The agreed amount. I doubt I have to say 'use it wisely', so I won't." He pushes the precious piece of paper towards the other teen. Seto's hand overlaps his own.

Jou's heart stops.

The check is slipped out from under his lax fingers. He's so caught up in Seto's smoldering gaze he barely catches the brunet's words. "Thank you."

Once he's alone, Jou melts into his seat. "I hate it when he teases." He shivers as he thinks of those eyes that have always managed to hold his attention. "I need another cold shower."

---

It's another school day and Seto is absent.

"What was it like working with him?" wonders Miho.   
"Not too bad," Jou admits. "Frustrating as hell here and there cause he's a control freak, but not too bad."   
"See? I told you Kaiba was an okay guy," says Yugi. "We didn't have to worry at all."   
"So where is the jerk?" asks Honda.   
"Doing something important and non-jerkish," answers Jou. They prod him for more information. "Sorry, it's not mine to say. Oh, I won't be able to hang out today, I got stuff to do."   
"That's cool, man. I have a date with Shizuka anyway."   
"Dammit, Honda! What did I say about dating my sister?"

Jou walks down the halls of Domino General Hospital. In truth, he's a little nervous. This will be the first time he's ever met Seto's little brother Mokuba. He doesn't even know if Seto thought he was worth mentioning to the kid. Sure they've gotten closer lately, but he's pretty sure the brunet only thinks of him as a quick fuck. Even if he does sometimes catch him looking at him when the other boy doesn't think he knows.   
Even though sometimes, just sometimes, he swears he can see more than lust in those blue orbs.

"Hello? Who's there?"   
"Uh, hi. I'm a friend of your brother's. Name's Jounouchi." Bandaged eyes turn towards him, a smile on the boy's face.   
"Oh! Oniisama's told me lots about you, Jou-kun!"   
"He has?" Jou can hardly believe it.   
"Yeah! You're funny, and smart, and oniisama likes you lots and lots!"   
"Uh, wow...I didn't know he thought that highly of me." Mokuba giggles.   
"Not surprised. Oniisama is really quiet about what he thinks."

"Pup?" Seto brushes pass him to set a tray of food on the bedside table.   
"Should I even bother telling you not to call me dog names?" grumbles Jou.   
"You'll only waste your breath," admits Seto. Mokuba laughs at the two.

"Jou-kun, I want to thank you."   
"Thank me? For what?"   
"Oniisama said you paid for my surgery." Jou blinks and looks at his sometimes lover who, for the first time in Jou's memory, is blushing. He will have to tease the taller teen for it later. "And you make oniisama happy!" Seto grabs Jou and drags him out of the room.   
"We'll be back in a minute, Mokuba. I need to talk to the mutt here."

"Ow, hey! What's the deal?" Jou rubs his wrist once Seto drops his hold.   
"What are you doing here, mutt?"   
"I thought I'd see how you and your brother were doing." Jou grins. "So, you really think I'm funny and smart, huh?"   
"Mokuba obviously exaggerated."   
"Uh huh, sure he did." Jou's grin grows when he sees a light blush spread over Seto's cheeks again. "Was he exaggerating when he said you liked me?" Now it's Jou's turn to blush.   
"Utterly and completely," he answers with a dead serious tone.

Jou's brow twitches. "Jerk."   
"What? Were you expecting me to ask you out? Sorry, mutt. I don't date outside of my species."   
"Shut up already!"

That's it! He does NOT like Seto!

Seto smirks and pats Jou on the head. "I'll pick you up for a walkie at eight."   
"Okay."

Maybe he likes him just a little.   
Now if he can just break him of the dog jokes.

--- --- ---

And that's it!

I didn't get to do nearly what I wanted to with this but I just didn't have time to write more. There are so many parts I wanted to flesh out, like the week where Seto and Jou work together, why Seto was reading the Russian books, the advice Seto gave Jou, etc. Maybe I'll do a revision in the future so I can put in all the extra stuff. Actually, side stories might be better.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
